


Spectrum (Mark Feehily One Shots!)

by stonyparker



Category: Little Mix (Band), Westlife
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, M/M, Mark Feehily Needs A Hug, Non-Consensual Spanking, One Shot, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Sexual Abuse, ShMark, Spanking, westlife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonyparker/pseuds/stonyparker
Summary: Just bunch of Mark Feehily from Westlife fan fiction one shots!Pairing: Mark Feehily and Nicky Byrne, Mark Feehily and Kian Egan, Mark Feehily and Shane Filan.





	Spectrum (Mark Feehily One Shots!)

Shane, Nicky, Kian and Mark couldn't believe that they are going on tour together again after all these years and Westlife really became part of their big family where all their children and their wives could be ones even Mark haven't get kids neither partner, they still such a big family. Today, is going it's their second week of twenty tour and so far it's still pretty amazing as they keep slaying as usual. However, seems like it's not Mark's luck today as they are currently in Nottingham. Shane, Nicky, Kian and Mark are sharing the hotel room together. With Shane and Mark one room while Kian and Nicky in other room.

"Wake up, lads" Nicky said "we have busy schedule today" he said.

Kian sighed before rolling over and walking into the bathroom meanwhile Shane is looking at his phone while Mark still sleeping, Nicky step in.  
"Can you wake up him?" Nicky said.

Shane turn into the younger man beside him "Mark, wake up" but Mark didn't hear him "oi, wake up" and Mark still didn't hear him and Shane sighed before pulled off the duvet and smack his bottom several times which waking him up.

"Ugh, what the hell?!" Mark yelled.  
"Language, I told you to wake up before I did it again" Shane threatened and Mark sighed pouted rubbing his bottom "also drop this attitude, we have busy schedule today"

Mark sighed again before grab his phone checking his social media and it's still fine until his eyes see something,

"Tonight is the day I will meet with Shane, Nicky and Kian. Ugh how I wish that fag Feehily never in the band" a fan said.  
"I can't wait to meet my three favorite person in the world" she continued.

"Mark, your turn" Nicky said when Kian already stepped out of the bathroom.

However, Mark's eyes still on his social media and frowning.

"Markus!" Nicky yells at him "oh ya, sorry" Mark said grabbing his phone and bring it with him to the bathroom.

At the bathroom, Mark doing his business and brush his teeth and stepping out of his pajamas as his eyes still on the phone looking at that fan that seems hates him or something.

Meanwhile, Shane is going to be the last person who need take a shower but Mark still haven't out from there.

"Is he still inside?" Nicky asked him and Shane nodded.

Nicky sighed and open the door of the bathroom without hesitate and found Mark is standing near the shower and his hand has his phone and still hasn't showered yet and looking at this, Nicky grab his phone.

"Nicky!" Mark gasped before blushed.  
"Didn't I told you to get shower and get ready soon?" Nicky raises his eyebrow.  
"Um"  
"And did you get shower already?"

When Mark didn't respond him, Nicky grab his hand and bend him over and give him smacks on his bottom.

"Aw, Nicky!" Mark yelp.  
"I told you we have something to do today and stop waste the time" Nicky said as he stopped and drag him into the shower and give him a quick shower.

In the outside,

"What happened?" Kian asked when he heard sound smacks from the bathroom.  
"Seems like Mark get in trouble and Nicky has stepped in" Shane replied.

When Nicky stepped out from the bathroom with Mark behind him "Shane, your turn" he said and Shane looking at Mark before he walked in.  
"Get dressed now" Nicky told Mark who nodded.

Mark then quickly dressed and decide to use black shirt and black jeans before use his avengers jacket and put his glasses on and put his boots shoes and when everyone get ready, they are leaving the hotel and soon they arrive at the venue. They begin their rehearse before the concert and few hours later, they decide to get some lunch. During lunch, the three of them decide to call their wives while Mark looking at his phone. Nicky then looking from his phone and decide to ended his call.

"You okay?" Nicky asked him and Mark just nodded and his eyes back at his phone "sorry about this morning, Mark" Nicky said and Mark look at him "it's okay, it was my fault as well"

Nicky smiled and ruffle his hair and his eyes looking at Mark's phone and frowned when he saw one of rude comment toward the younger man.

"I'm going to look around" Mark said as he stand up and Nicky pretty sure his voice seems like been crying as he leaving.

Nicky bites his lips _is this the reason why this morning he keep looking at his phone? _ and when the show is starting with meet and greet, some lucky fans get a chance to meet them.

"No, I don't want him here" a fan said when she saw Mark and Mark trying to not feel hurt about it.

Shane, Nicky and Kian send him a sorry look to their youngest as the fan take a picture with them while Mark just standing near them and this isn't only one but keep continue as some people ignore Mark's presences. During the show, everything going to well as they keep slaying the show and Nicky see how Mark still enjoying to perform however until Mark open the speech.

"I want you to scream and saying Westlife" Mark said as the crowd silence and Mark frowned as someone shouted "fuck you, fag"

Hearing that, Mark putting his microphone and leaving the stages before Shane, Nicky and Kian can say anything. Nicky then decide to follow him after while Shane and Kian looking angry at the audience.

"Wow, guys. I can't believe you payed to watch us and waste it like this. We are so disappointed with tonight" Shane said "I'm sorry, guys. We won't continue this show unless something like this didn't happened again"

With that, both Kian and Shane leaving the stages while the crowds frowning and sad. Kian and Shane found Mark is crying in Nicky's hug.

"It's okay, Mark" Nicky said whispering into his ears while Mark still crying "let it out, baby"

When Nicky notice both Shane and Kian, these two bites their lips and rub his back.

"I'm sorry" Mark sobbed.

"Hush, it's okay, Mark" Shane said.

However Mark didn't stop crying and they are understand how upset he is tonight especially with none of the fans didn't want take a picture with him. When Mark finally stop crying, his face already red and when the promoter came,

"We already kicked those people who were rude on you" Promoter said and they all nodded.

"We don't know if we want to continue or not" Kian said.

"I'm sorry for letting something like this happened" the promoter said.

"You should notice it before and you know those people been rude on him since meet and greet" Kian said.

"We are really sorry" promoter said.

Mark slowly controlling his emotional as he wipe his tears "we should continue" he said.

"You sure?" Nicky asked.

"Of course, they all pay to watch all of you not just for fag like me" Mark said and they all frowned.

"Hey"

"It's okay, we don't have to continue this show. You know Westlife would be nothing without you?" Shane said as Mark shrugged.

"We're going to cancel this show tonight and I hope tomorrow would be better and something like this didn't happen" Kian said to the promoter and Mark about to say something but Nicky shushed him and the promoter nodded apologize before leaving the venue.

"Come on, baby. Let's we leaving" Shane said and Mark following him behind.

During on the car, they didn't say anything as Mark keep sobbing into Nicky's which Nicky didn't mind with that and the older man just rubbing his back. Once they are arrived in the hotel, Mark suddenly instantly leaving the car.

"MARK!" They all yells.

Nicky's eyes widened "we have stop him before he did something stupid" he said as he run after the younger man and these two following them.

Mark keep running into his hotel room and Nicky already behind him as the lift close "Mark!" Nicky push the button but the lift already bring him up.

"Nicky, use stairs!" Shane said and Nicky nodded.

Mark instantly stepped out of the lift and open the door with his key card "Mark!" Shane shouted but Mark didn't hear him as he close the door behind him and Mark grabbed his razor and his pills.

"Mark, open the door!" Nicky yells "fuck the key on him! Shane get spare key now!" Shane nodded and leaving.

Mark written into piece of paper and ignored the shouted from outside and once it done, he pick his razor and pulling off his jacket and begin to hurt his wrist meanwhile Shane already get the spare key and instantly open the door. They gasped when saw Mark is cutting himself,

"Mark!"

"Oh my god"

Kian instantly grab the razor from him before Mark can hurt him more but his eyes widened when Mark about to put something on his mouth,

"Baby, please don't do that" Nicky begged.

"Why? You guys would be happy if I die" Mark said.

"No, we are not. You are our baby and we don't want to lose you" Shane said.

"I'm not your baby, I'm just fag!" Mark shouted.

"No, baby. Please don't listen those yeah?" Shane pleaded "we all love you no matter what, okay"

"Give those pills to me, baby and I promise once we sorted those bleed, I'm going to ask the staff to bring ice cream and chocolate. I promise" Nicky said.

Mark looking at the pills on his hand "come on, baby. You know we just started again as a band and we want us be more than band?" Kian said.

When Mark suddenly drop the pills on the floor before drop himself as well, Nicky catching him and hugging him.

"Hush, it's okay, baby" Nicky told him "today isn't good for us, I'm sorry for let those happens"

Shane then grab the first aid while Kian glass of water and Nicky still stay with Mark as the older man holding him and whispering sweet things on his ear. Soon Shane came back, Nicky pulled out Mark from his hug.

“Let we fix your icky hand, baby” Nicky said as he grab Mark’s hand.

“Here, drink this water baby” Kian said and Mark just did.

“Shane, can you ask the staff for bring ice cream and chocolate and maybe some food?” Nicky asked and Shane just nodded.

Nicky then wrapping Mark’s wrist with bandage and put Captain America band aid and give a kisses on it.

“Well done, Marky!” Nicky said to him and Mark just silence.

“Come on, baby. Smile, we miss those dimples of your” Kian said.

“Sweetie, look at us. Let’s we see those beautiful eyes of yours” Nicky said and finally Mark did “that’s my baby”

“Stop crying, baby” Kian said as he wipe his tears.

When Shane came back,

“Look those chocolates and ice creams that we promised” Shane said and Mark looking at those things “cake?”

They all chuckling but sighed relief as finally Mark can be himself again,

“Yep, the cake is here as well. I asked them to bring some sweets tonight, well I know eat many sweets isn’t good but well live is only once” Shane said and Mark grinned.

“Can I have some please?” Mark asked cutely and Shane smile “these are for you”

Mark frown “no, you guys have to eat with me” he said and Kian pout “you’re going to make us fat then”

Mark giggles “well, this is Nicky’s idea” he said accused to the older man “hey, that’s so mean” Nicky said.

“Come on then, we are going to have lots of sugar tonight and cuddles after that” Shane said grabbing his good wrist and Mark nodded following him.

Once they put those chocolates on the table,

“This is nice” Mark said and they all smiled and Nicky suddenly grab his hand “baby”

Mark then turn into him “please never do that again, don’t hurt yourself like that again, yeah?”

Mark bites his lips looking down at his lap as his tears falls again,

“Hey, don’t cry. I’m not mad, I was scared” Nicky said “it just you have no idea what if we were late and we couldn’t save you”

“They seems hate me, Nicky” Mark said.

“Who? People? The fans?” Nicky asked him and Mark nodded “a lot of people been rude on me lately in social media as well”

Mark then pulled out his phone and showing up his social media and rights so many people looking awful towards him. Shane and Kian looking upset with those people.

“Ignore those people yeah? Because you know you’re far from that, you’re the beautiful person outside and inside. We’ve been know you since young and we know you”

“Yeah, Nicky is right. Those people aren’t important as you and you know Westlife wouldn’t be nothing without you?” Shane said.

“But they said Brian is better than me and I should leave instead of him” Mark said.

“Sweetie, we already talk about this. Brian left not because of something but it’s because his choice and I’m not going to lie but you have strong voice in Westlife which more important that we have” Shane said.

“Huh?”

“Louis talked with us several years ago, he said our voice are important that’s why we always shared vocal” Shane said.

“And most important you’re our baby” Nicky said “don’t ever forget that”

Mark smile “so do you think I should ignore them?”

“Yep, because there are still people who also loves you, baby” Kian said.

“Okay, I’m going to try ignore them from now” Mark said.

“Good boy, now do you want to eat these again?” Nicky asked him and Mark shook his head “I think my tummy already full”

“Alright, let’s put these here and we get ready for bed” Shane said.

Before Mark can say something, Nicky suddenly lift him up.

“No, put me down” Mark giggles but the older man ignore him “nope, come on babe, let’s get to ready bed and we leave those losers alone”

“Hey!” Both Shane and Kian protest as Nicky already bring Mark into the bed “cheaters!”

Mark laughing at this before Shane joined and take his right side and Kian behind him, while Nicky in the other side. Nicky kiss his forehead and Shane doing the same while Kian ruffling his hair.

“Thank you guys for today, you guys are the best” Mark said and they all smiled.

“Anything for you, babe” Kian said.

When suddenly Nicky smacks his bottom twice and Mark yelp and pouted,

“Don’t ever scare us like that again, young man” Nicky said before pull him into his arms “sorry” Mark said and yelp again when Shane doing that as well “stop smacks me!”

“You’re going having this real smacks if we ever found you doing that again” Shane said and Mark rub his bottom and whine when Shane grab his hand to smacks him again several times.

“Sorry!” Mark sniffles and Nicky shushing him and pull him into his hug “we don’t mad, baby. We’re just scared”

“Sorry”

“Hush, it’s okay, everything is forgiven, darling” Nicky said.

“I’m still sore from the morning” Mark said pouted and Nicky chuckles “I know, baby. Get some rest now, we’re having concert tomorrow” he said and Mark pout still but close his eyes and snuggling himself into the older man.

Not long after, Mark finally could sleep with safe and sound with Nicky’s protective body around him.

“Lads, can you grab my phone, please?” Nicky asked pointed into the table in the living room and Shane just did.

Nicky then posted something on his twitter and social media,

_If you ever have problem with Mark’s sexuality, come to me or maybe you could leave him alone! We all love him no matter what and he is still our brother for some reasons. So if you ever decide to hurt him again, that’s mean you will hurt us as well._

Shane saw the post and smile before did the same right as he retweet the picture,

_How could you guys hate this such a beautiful human like him? I mean look at his sleeping, he is looking cutely and angel. No matter who he is, this handsome man still my brother from another mother so if you hurt him then you will have to face me._

When Shane saw one of the rude comment from troll account, he instantly showing up to Nicky as the older man grab his phone and replied that comment,

_Whoever you are behind this account, you need to leave him alone before we bring this further to the law and we aren’t joke._

Looking at that, they saw those comment instantly gone as the account as well and when they hear sound from their youngest, they instantly hushed him.

“It’s okay, it was nightmare” Shane said when Mark open his eyes “come here”

Mark then change his position and get himself close to Shane who instantly accept him and hug him so the man get himself comfortable as he get back to sleep again.

“Good night, sweetie” Shane said.

“Let’s get some rest as well” Kian said and they all nodded.

Nicky then pulled in the duvet and covering their bodies with Mark still in the middle.

“Good night, lads” Kian said.

“Night, Ki” Nicky said.


End file.
